Festa Reveladora
by MirmoRirumuForever
Summary: Como todas as vezes que os outros vão para uma reunião, Black Star resolve fazer uma festa. Mas dessa vez, Maka também ficou no condomínio.


Festa Reveladora

Maka sempre achou que se apaixonaria por Soul. Mas isso foi engano seu. Soul começou a namorar com Tsubaki, e Maka ficou feliz por eles, provando que sentia por Soul apenas uma amizade simples. Mas acho melhor começarmos a história de uma vez. Depois de muitas batalhas juntos, Maka Albarn, Soul Eater Evans, Black Star, Tsubaki Nakatsukasa, Death the Kid, Patty Thompson e Liz Thompson decidiram morarem juntos em uma enorme cobertura. Todos se davam bem, apesar de suas diferenças. Bom, não tão bem, pois Soul e Black Star sempre tinham um treco quando Kid inventava de "simetrizar" as coisas deles. Mas estávamos falando dos sentimentos de Maka, certo? Como havia sido dito antes, Maka estava feliz pelo namoro de Soul e Tsubaki.

**Maka:** Espero que vocês não briguem!

**Tsubaki:** Ué, por que diz isso? Como se fosse acontecer uma briga!

**Maka:** É, tem razão! Se você é paciente com o peste do Black Star, com certeza será com o Soul!

Ao contrário de com os outros, Maka não se dava muito bem com Black Star. Acho que era por causa do seu ar superior e da mania de querer superar a Deus. Mas um dia, aconteceu um imprevisto. Shinigami-sama chamou todos para uma espécie de reunião, menos Maka e Black Star. E pior (para Maka): eles só voltariam no dia seguinte.

**Kid: **Espero que o condomínio esteja inteiro e "simetrizado" quando voltarmos! Isso vale principalmente pra você, Black Star!

Kid ainda se lembrava de todas as vezes que Black Star ficou sozinho no condomínio: ele ficou todo destruído. Talvez isso não acontecesse agora que Maka também ficaria. Talvez.

**Maka: **Podem deixar! Não vai acontecer nada! O condomínio estará de pé quando voltarem!

**Paty: **Nos vemos na volta!

Foi só eles colocarem o pé pra fora da mansão, pra Black Star dar pulos de alegria.

**Maka:** Por que está tão feliz?

**Black Star: **Vinha planejando fazer algo diferente para a próxima vez que saíssem! E esse dia chegou! Só não esperava que você também ficasse!

**Maka: **Por quê? Por acaso eu vou atrapalhar a sua "diversão"?

**Black Star:** Não! Com você ou sem você aqui, ainda vou fazer a minha festa!

**Maka: **FESTA? VOCÊ QUER DAR UMA FESTA?

**Black Star: **É!

**Maka: **O KID VAI ARRANCAR O SEU PESCOÇO FORA!

**Black Star:** Ele não vai saber! Eu arrumo tudo antes deles voltarem pro condomínio!

**Maka:** Tá legal! Mas se acontecer alguma coisa, a culpa vai ser toda sua!

**Black Star: **Não vai acontecer nada! Confie em mim!

Maka não estava muito convencida, mas ou o Black Star fazia a festa ou ele não iria parar de encher o saco dela o resto do dia. Embora, mais tarde, ela tenha preferido que lhe enchessem o saco. Condomínio + festa = Condomínio bagunçado e Kid furioso. Pois era assim que o condomínio estava, e a festa mal tinha começado. Black Star dançava no meio das garotas, até Maka ir até ele e o puxar pra um canto do condomínio.

**Maka: **Black Star, essa festa já está passando dos limites!

**Black Star:** Ah, relaxa Maka! Você não está se divertindo?

**Maka:** Me divertindo? EU TIVE QUE SERVIR CINCO "MARMANJOS", E VOCÊ AINDA ME PERGUNTA SE EU ESTOU ME DIVERTINDO?

**Black Star:** Dá pra notar que você não está! Nem com as músicas bacanas que está tocando!

**Maka: **Músicas bacanas? Eu só estou ouvindo um monte de barulho alto e ensurdecedor! Não gosto desse tipo de música! Gosto de músicas lentas!

**Black Star: **Como é que eu ia saber? Você não deu nenhuma sugestão pro som da festa!

**Maka: **Ah, deixa pra lá! Por que VOCÊ então não aproveita a festa e volta a dançar com esse bando de oferecidas?

**Black Star: **Quer saber? Eu vou mesmo!

Black Star ia voltar a dançar, mas algo o impediu: alguém trocou a música agitada por uma música lenta.

**Maka:** Ué, você não disse que não ia ter música lenta?

**Black Star:** Não sou o responsável por isso! É ele!

Black Star apontou o Death Scythe, que estava mexendo nas músicas.

**Maka: **Você convidou o meu pai pra festa também?

**Black Star: **Devia me agradecer! Ele com certeza conhece seus gostos de música! Por que não vai dançar agora que tem as músicas lentas?

**Maka: **Músicas lentas são pra se dançar com par! E já está todo mundo dançando! Bom... menos... você e eu!

**Black Star: **Ah, não! Eu não vou dançar música lenta com você, Maka! Não gosto dessas coisas!

**Maka:** Mas você é o único garoto que não está dançando com ninguém!

**Black Star: **E eu com isso? Não vou dançar e ponto final!

**Maka: **Tá legal! Mas eu não vou te deixar em paz o resto da noite se você não dançar comigo!

**Black Star: **Isso é alguma "revanche"?

**Maka: **Pode ser! E eu não tenho medo de realizá-la!

**Black Star: **Hunf! Tá bom! Serei Deus algum dia! E deuses também passam por sacrifícios!

**Maka: **Dançar comigo não é sacrifício!

**Black Star: **Esse é o "seu" ponto de vista!

Maka e Black Star foram para a pista de dança. Este ficou meio nervoso, porque não sabia nem onde colocar as mãos.

**Maka:** Dá pra perceber que você não gosta de músicas lentas porque nunca dançou com uma garota!

**Black Star:** Tá, que seja! Onde eu coloco as mãos?

**Maka: **Com uma delas, pode ser a direita, você segura a minha mão esquerda!

Black Star seguiu a indicação.

**Black Star: **Tá! E a outra mão?

**Maka:** A outra mão você coloca na minha cintura!

**Black Star:** Não sei, não!

**Maka: **Vai logo!

Black Star colocou a mão na cintura de Maka, meio nervoso, enquanto Maka colocava sua outra mão no ombro dele. Quando a segunda música lenta começou, eles começaram a dançar. Maka percebeu uma coisa durante a dança: nunca tinha ficado tão perto de Black Star antes daquele momento. Também nunca havia reparado, mas ele era bonito.

**Black Star: **Maka, está se sentindo bem? Nunca te vi tão calada!

**Maka: **Eu estou bem, Black Star! Só estava refletindo!

**Black Star: **Hum!

Foi a vez de Black Star refletir. Maka e ele sempre brigavam, e agora estavam dançando juntos. Será que ele aceitou dançar com ela somente por causa da ameaça? Essa pergunta não queria calar.

**Maka:** Pra alguém que diz não saber dançar, você até que dança muito bem!

**Black Star: **Ve... verdade?

**Maka: **Sim! Por que você está tão nervoso?

**Black Star:** Tenho a impressão de que vou pisar no seu pé!

**Maka: **Normalmente eu que faço isso quando danço! Mas até agora não aconteceu!

Ela soltou a mão da dele, e Black Star achou que ela ia parar de dançar. Mas ela o abraçou pelo pescoço, deixando-o vermelho como nunca tinha ficado antes.

**Black Star: **Maka...

**Maka: **Até que a sua idéia de dar uma festa não foi tão ruim!

Ela olhou nos olhos dele, antes de fechar os seus e beijá-lo nos lábios, sendo correspondida pelo mesmo. O beijo só foi interrompido quando a música lenta acabou, e as músicas agitadas voltaram.

**Black Star: **Eu vou comer alguma coisa!

**Maka: **Tá bom!

No dia seguinte, Kid e os outros tiveram um treco quando voltaram ao condomínio.

**Tsubaki: **Era de se esperar que o Black Star fosse destruir o condomínio! Com a Maka aqui ou não!

**Kid: **BUÁÁÁÁÁ!!!!! MEUS VASOS SIMÉTRICOS!

Maka e Black Star nem ouviram eles chegarem. Dormiam exaustos no sofá da sala. Quem observasse com mais detalhes, os veria de mãos dadas. FIM!!!

*********

Minha primeira fic de Soul Eater. Adoro a Maka e o Black Star. Espero que tenham gostado.


End file.
